


Neighbours

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M, space, this is barely romantic but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Growing up, Hiiro had never really had to deal very much with non-humans. It all changes when he's transferred to a hospital on the moon, an intergalactic travel hub that puts Earth to shame. Thankfully, he has a perfectly ordinary (and surprisingly friendly) human neighbour there to ground him.





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't leave comments telling me this ship doesn't make sense or that you don't like it. I know it's not very popular but I (unfortunately) kind of love it. This is a very silly au and is completely self indulgent. There may or may not be a second part to this written that is just xeno porn, but for now this is completely worksafe.

Growing up, Hiiro had never really had to deal very much with non-humans. He had been born and raised on earth, a planet known well throughout the galaxy for its xenophobia, and while species from other planets did occasionally visit, it was far from the tourist spot that most science fiction from the past had made it out to be. His only exposure to aliens (a term that most visiting species disliked, claiming it to be insulting) had been through television, up until university, where there had been one intergalactic exchange student in the whole school. Hiiro had caught glimpses of her a few times - she was nine feet tall and purple, so it was difficult not to notice her - but had warily kept his distance. 

Despite his lack of personal experience, he did, however, take the gruelling biology classes to learn the anatomy of all 18 registered sentient species that were a part of the intergalactic travel alliance, even though his university had also offered a human specific medical program. He aimed to be the best doctor, after all, and limiting the patients that he could treat purely due to inexperience and prejudice would not further that goal. 

In the end, it turned out to be lucky that he had made the decision, when, instead of taking over his father’s hospital the way he had been planning since he was a child, he had been transferred to a sister hospital on the moon. It was a significant change, and one he had protested vehemently at first, but his father had reminded him repeatedly that it was a move that could greatly further his career, and eventually he had relented. He had sworn to become the best doctor in the world, and he would have been happy with that, but to move onto intergalactic medicine would be an achievement that Saki would be even happier about, wouldn’t it? He just needed to adjust his goal to ‘best doctor in the universe’, and he would work hard to achieve that. 

The culture shock, however - of moving from a planet with very little interspecies interaction to the second biggest interplanetary travel hub this side of the milky way, following Mars - was immense. He was polite and disciplined enough not to stare at strangers, of course, and he treated all his patients exactly the same, regardless of what they looked like, but by the time he had finished his first shift at the hospital and retreated to his nearby apartment at the end of the day, he was exhausted in a way that he hadn’t been even after studying for finals back in university. 

He had been fumbling with his keys for his place when his neighbour’s door opened, and he had immediately tensed, not knowing what was going to come out. He had not been prepared to come face to face with another human being - in a tacky Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, no less, as though the daylight and seasonal cycles on the moon weren’t both artificial - and he found himself staring, as rude as it was. His neighbour stared right back at him, almost challenging him, and for a moment Hiiro didn’t know how to react, before the man made a wary inquiring noise in the back of his throat and Hiiro remembered the manners that his father had dutifully instilled in him back home on earth. 

He quickly bowed his head in apology and turned back to his keys, fumbling with the design; everything was electronic here, in a way that he wasn’t used to. The other man’s eyebrows raised at the obvious dismissal, but other than taking it for what it was he leaned against the wall next to Hiiro’s door, staring at him inquisitively through his glasses. 

“So you’re the new neighbour, huh?” he asked, and Hiiro scowled at him. He had not come to the moon to make friends, and getting cozy with his neighbours was not on his list of priorities. Normally he would have ignored him, and made a point to avoid him in the future, but… It was also the only human contact he’d had since leaving his planet, and though he hated to admit it, he was a bit starved for normalcy. So he paused in his movements long enough to turn and acknowledge the other man. 

“Yes,” he said flatly, because it should have been obvious from the fact that he was trying to get into this place with his suitcase of personal items placed beside him. The other man just smirked at him, as though there was a big joke that Hiiro was missing out on, and then plucked the key from his hand, performing the three-part sequence to unlock the door easily. Hiiro frowned, and the tips of his ears turned red as the key was handed back to him. The man turned to leave then, curiosity seemingly sated, and Hiiro turned to eye him as he left, clearly unimpressed. 

“I would have gotten that,” he muttered under his breath, and received a sing-song call back of ‘sure you would!’ which annoyed him further. But the stranger was gone, taking off down the staircase to the street level, and Hiiro decided that staying angry was a waste of energy, so instead he headed into the apartment to check out the layout. 

It was already furnished, paid for by the hospital, with high ceilings and leather couches, and if he closed the curtains he could easily pretend that it was just the same as his apartment back on earth, before the move. It was a small comfort, and one of the only ones he’d found today, besides having a normal, if somewhat smug, neighbour. 

***  
Said smug neighbour seemed to share the same schedule as him; early to work and late to come home. They ran into each other often, during the first month that Hiiro lived in the complex, and, slowly but surely, he was growing more accustomed to the other man. 

His neighbour - Kiriya, he learned, no last name given - was a chatty sort, even though it was mostly inconsequential stuff. He taught a begrudging Hiiro the trick with the key and the lock, and Hiiro, reluctantly, had invited him in and offered him tea as thanks. Kiriya had seemed highly amused by the practice, which tempted Hiiro to throw him out again, but his father had taught him to be a good host, and if he was honest, it was nice to have at least one non-work related connection here on the moon. Even if it was tenuous at most, and he still didn’t really plan on making friends. 

Kiriya, at least, seemed to understand his reluctance, and didn’t really push things. He chatted idly with Hiiro over tea, accepting his short answers without much offense, and wrinkling his nose when he actually /tasted/ the tea, which was apparently a bit too bitter for his taste. They didn’t really talk about anything too important; Kiriya didn’t push Hiiro for personal details, like why a human - obviously from earth, judging by the photo of him and Saki on the mantlepiece that showed the very real sky - was on the moon when it was rare for their kind to leave their dedicated planets. Hiiro in return didn’t question Kiriya, partially to keep a professional distance and partially in thanks for his own privacy. At the end of the night, Kiriya had gone back to his place with a promise to treat Hiiro to dinner some time, and then their routine of meeting in the morning on their way to work and occasionally in the evening when they both got home continued. 

*** 

After three months, Hiiro was finally starting to settle in on the moon. His days were still tiring, considering the nature of his work in the hospital, and his weekly phone calls with his father still made him miss the earth, but he no longer wished that he were back in his old apartment every night, and though he was loathe to admit it he guessed that a part of it was due to his friendly neighbour. Though they never actually talked about earth (Hiiro still wasn’t even sure Kiriya was /from/ earth - he might have hailed from one of the dozen or so colonies that humans had set up throughout the solar system) Kiriya offered a link to home that was abruptly missing from everything else in his life, and he slowly felt himself beginning to relax around the other man. 

Which was how, after an absolutely grueling day at the hospital, Kiriya had taken one look at his haggard face and invited him in for a drink (they had never actually had dinner like Kiriya had promised ages ago, and Hiiro would never bring it up) he actually said yes. His response had apparently surprised both of them, but Kiriya had followed through and invited him in anyways. 

Kiriya’s apartment was similar to his, but sparser. It looked like a minimalist design out of a magazine, and Hiiro quietly sat down at the kitchen table while Kiriya fished a bottle out of a cabinet above the sink. 

“So, long day at work?” He asked as he set the bottle down on the table. Hiiro squinted at the label, but it was in Ikhalian and Hiiro didn’t speak it; he just barely knew enough to recognize it written. Kiriya didn’t seem to be expecting an answer, but Hiiro /was/ tired, and maybe a little more in need of a real human connection that wasn’t his father than he had thought. 

“I performed three simultaneous open heart surgeries on a Skarnathian,” he said as Kiriya fetched glasses from another cupboard, and the other man’s eyebrows rose and he whistled. 

“You’re a doctor, then? And here I thought you were some kind of intergalactic trade broker or something,” Kiriya said as he set the glasses down and poured out a drink for each of them. Hiiro’s eyebrows drew together, because hadn’t he said that he was a doctor? No, he supposed he hadn’t. It had simply never come up. 

“I’m a surgeon at the university hospital, the one connected to seito university hospital back on earth,” He explained as he eyed the drink Kiriya nudged towards him suspiciously. He had never tried space alcohol, though he knew that most of it was at least safe for human consumption, as per intergalactic trade regulations. He took a sip and immediately screwed his face up, and Kiriya laughed at him. He had half a mind to glare at him, but the inside of his mouth was /burning/, and he forced himself to swallow the liquid instead, letting out an audible sigh of relief when it was done. 

“Earth, huh? I guess this stuff might be a bit strong for you, then.” Kiriya did not in the least sound sympathetic as he fetched Hiiro a glass of water, and the surgeon scowled at him. 

“Are you not from earth?” Hiiro asked, and by the way that Kiriya’s eyebrows shot up clearly he had made a mistake. But luckily the other man didn’t seem overly offended, merely surprised, before he laughed again. 

“That’s a secret,” he said, and Hiiro’s own eyebrows drew together, but he could see by the tightness around the corners of Kiriya’s eyes as he sipped at his drink that it wasn’t something that he should push, so he decided to drop it. 

“Do you have anything… weaker?” He asked instead, gesturing to the bottle of alcohol on the table. He had almost been stubborn enough to try and finish the glass that Kiriya had poured for him only on principle, but Kiriya just smirked and fished a dusty bottle of whisky out of the cabinet instead, pouring Hiiro two fingers into a new glass and handing it to him. 

He took it and sipped it, the liquid almost soothing against the burn of the Ikhalian stuff. He finished the glass sooner than he would normally, and Kiriya poured him out some more. 

***  
Things changed between them, after that. Not noticeably, but occasionally Kiriya would invite Hiiro in for a drink or for dinner after a long and tiring shift, and sometimes Hiiro would invite Kiriya over for takeout, since he never cooked his own food. Kiriya could cook, as Hiiro learned first hand, but none of it was earth cuisine, which furthered Hiiro’s assumption that Kiriya had grown up on one of the colonies. 

Kiriya got more tactile, too, the longer they knew each other. He’d throw his arm over Hiiro’s shoulders every now and then, sit closer than he needed to while they were on the couch. Hiiro pretended not to notice it. 

*** 

Six months after he moved in, Hiiro had noticed a pattern. Once a month, for three days, Kiriya didn’t greet him in the mornings when he left for work. When he saw him in the evenings, he was always brusque and they rarely talked. Hiiro was curious, of course, but they were, after all, only acquaintances, and he would not overstep the boundaries he had set any further by questioning the man’s personal life. 

***  
It was eight months after moving in that Hiiro was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud thumping noise from outside his apartment. 

Normally, he wouldn’t have done anything. He would have left the building security to deal with whatever it was, assuming it was a drunk falling on his way home, or some such. However, tonight he had not seen Kiriya when coming home from work, and there was a tiny niggling of worry that he had tried to silence over and over again brewing in the back of his head that he just couldn’t get rid of. 

He tried for thirty seconds to convince himself Kiriya was at home, in bed. In the end, he found himself pulling on his coat and heading out into the hall to see what had happened, despite his better judgement. 

There was nothing in the hallway by his apartment, but the door to the stairwell was open. Hiiro took a deep breath, considered going back inside, but eventually headed to the stairs. On the landing between the two flights leading to the floor below, was Kiriya, leaning heavily on the railing and cursing under his breath. Hiiro almost cursed his own intuition. 

Kiriya looked up as soon as he heard footsteps approaching, and he tried to offer a friendly ‘yo’ the way he normally did, but Hiiro could tell from how he was favouring one leg that he was grandstanding, and he didn’t give him the time of day as he headed down to the platform and immediately knelt down, pulling up his pantleg. 

“Woah, hey, I don’t need-” Kiriya began, but Hiiro shushed him as he slid his shoe and sock off, checking for swelling and to see if the bone was broken. Kiriya tensed as he did it, but Hiiro’s interest was purely clinical– 

He blinked as he looked down at the foot in his hands, examining the tough, leathery underside, the webbing between the toes and the wicked talons for toenails. This was not a human foot. Kiriya was silent as he allowed Hiiro a moment to process the information, before Hiiro stood up and pulled the other man’s arm around his shoulders so he could be used as a crutch to get up the stairs. 

Kiriya startled a little bit, but Hiiro was firmly in doctor mode, going over what he knew about alien skeletal structures and what he knew about this species in particular. He had never worked with an Ikhalian before, but he had studied them briefly back in university. 

“Your ankle is sprained, don’t put any weight on it,” he instructed, and Kiriya stared at him in surprise before nodding and allowing himself to be helped up the stairs. Hiiro allowed himself to be used as a crutch as Kiriya opened up his apartment, and Hiiro led him to the couch with a firm order to elevate his foot while he searched for an ice pack and gave him the condescending doctor speech. “You have abnormal ankle joints, you need to take care to prevent sprained or injured.” 

Kiriya rolled his eyes, making a show of doing as he was told as he rested his chin in his palm, watching Hiiro eventually pull a bag of peas out of the freezer when he realized Kiriya didn’t have anything resembling a first aid cold pack. 

“I /know/ I have abnormal ankle joints, you know,” he pointed out, and Hiiro pursed his lips as he set the peas against Kiriya’s foot. 

Right. He knew. Of course he knew. It was only Hiiro who hadn’t known, who had made assumptions– 

Just because somebody looked like him didn’t mean that they were human. He had just been tired and culture shocked and desperate for some kind of link to home, because he had no ties to earth other than his father and he had felt like he was in danger of losing sight of himself and his goals without them. Saki should have been there, to ground him to his home, but she wasn’t, and so he had fallen in with the first humanoid looking creature he had seen. 

Kiriya was eyeing him wordlessly, taking in the tense set of his shoulders as Hiiro shut everything down before he showed an inappropriate emotion in front of a patient. 

“Don’t walk on it for at least a day, make sure to wrap it after that to give it extra support,” he said stiffly, and Kiriya frowned at him. 

“Hiiro-” he began, but Hiiro was already making his way out of the apartment and back to his own, where he could process the fact that he had been lied to for eight months in peace. 

*** 

Hiiro left early for work the day after, and thankfully didn’t see Kiriya in the hallway. He kept up that habit. 

*** 

A week after the incident, as Hiiro had taken to referring to it in his head, he had managed to avoid seeing his neighbour at all. It wasn’t exactly a comfort to know that he was taking care of his problem by avoiding it, but so far it had kept him from a frustrating and awkward conversation, so he was fine with it. He would face things eventually, or not. There was no rule saying he couldn’t avoid things forever. 

Except that fate didn’t really work that way, it seemed, because when he decided on a whim to eat in the cafeteria instead of in his office the way he usually did, he was only half-way through his strawberry cream tart when somebody he definitely did not want to see slid into the seat opposite him, an irritated look on his face. 

Even at work, Kiriya was wearing one of his ridiculous Hawaiian shirts, though he had traded out the leather jacket for a doctor’s coat. There was a name tag clipped to the front pocket that read ‘Dr Kujou’, and Hiiro remembered hearing the name before, but never having a face to put it to. The hospital was large, and he only focused on his own business, so it wasn’t unheard of that there would be people he didn’t know. Kiriya had never told him his last name, back when they had first met, and Hiiro had never questioned it. 

It even made sense, didn’t it, that his neighbour would work with him; the hospital probably rented out that whole floor as accommodation for their staff, but Hiiro had never thought to question it. 

“So, are you just going to keep ignoring me forever, now?” Kiriya asked, his tone smart, and Hiiro glowered at him before pointedly turning back to his cake. It was probably a mistake, really; it was difficult to appear threatening when there was frosting on his upper lip. 

“We’re at work,” he said, his voice a steady warning, but Kiriya didn’t seem to want to heed it because he rolled his eyes. 

“Well, you won’t talk to me any other time. Besides, I just finished lunch. I didn’t come here to seek you out or anything,” he said in his defense. Hiiro’s mouth was a thin, angry line as he merely glared at him.

“You lied to me,” Hiiro said flatly, and Kiriya groaned, looking like he wanted to bang his head against the table. 

“You made an assumption!” He corrected, and Hiiro tried to make him combust with his eyes alone. 

“You never corrected me,” he shot back, and Kiriya at least visibly deflated a bit at that, sighing as he folded his hands in front of him and rested his chin on the table. He didn’t look particularly repentant, but then to him, maybe this wasn’t a very big deal. A case of mistaken identity, a fun story to tell at parties, maybe. 

That Hiiro couldn’t see it that way was obvious. Whether Kiriya understood why he was so angry or not was unclear, but eventually the other doctor straightened up and grabbed a napkin from the table, leaning over and wiping the frosting from Hiiro’s lip. 

“I’m not a child!” Hiiro exclaimed, but Kiriya just snorted. 

“You’re acting like one,” he shot back, and Hiiro wished that he had a biting retort to that, but he didn’t. Kiriya eyed him, then sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Look, can you just… come over for dinner tonight, or something? So we can talk, instead of just… never ever speaking to one another again, or whatever you were planning?” 

Hiiro frowned, because that honestly /was/ what he had been planning, and he didn’t like that Kiriya had seen through him so easily. But his lunch hour was almost finished and he needed to get back to work, so he reluctantly nodded just to get Kiriya off his back. He didn’t actually intend to show up. 

*** 

He did show up, after all. A bit late, because he had debated for a long time about actually staying home, but ultimately decided that his father had raised him with manners, even if his demeanor was usually awkward and bordered on rude. He even brought over the green tea that his father had sent him the week before, because he knew that Kiriya hated it and he wanted a small bit of validation out of this. 

Predictably, Kiriya had scrunched up his nose in distaste when he saw the box of tea leaves in Hiiro’s hands, but he invited him in regardless, and Hiiro sat stock still at the kitchen table as Kiriya grabbed two plates from the counter and sat one in front of him. He eyed it curiously, only now realizing that Kiriya had only ever cooked meat dishes for him before. Of course, because Ikhalians were carnivores. Hiiro found his face drawing into a frown at the fact that he hadn’t even /realized/ it. 

“Oh, come on, I’ve cooked for you before,” Kiriya grumbled, sounding more than a little annoyed, and Hiiro realized that his contemplation had been mistaken for hesitance. He was a bit confused by Kiriya’s vehemence, before he remembered that his species was the only one of those 18 registered that was known to eat other sentient species. It was a point of prejudice for many, but Hiiro was not one of them, and he pointedly took a bite out of his meal while maintaining eye contact to prove it. Kiriya watched him, then relaxed back into his chair, seemingly satisfied. 

The meal passed in silence, which grew tenser and tenser as it went on, until Kiriya produced an expensive cake with imported earth strawberries, which Hiiro recognized as a peace offering. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to fully accept it, but he recognized it, and the gesture itself was enough for him to relax a little bit. When Kiriya pulled out his bottle of whisky for after dessert instead of the tea that Hiiro had brought, Hiiro’s anger had boiled down enough that he didn’t even argue, and accepted the glass that he was offered without preamble. 

They sat in silence then, each drinking their preferred drink - Kiriya had grabbed the bottle of Ikhalian stuff out of the cupboard and Hiiro finally understood just how he could drink it without destroying his liver in one go, since he technically had two of them - until Hiiro felt relaxed and fuzzy enough to actually speak what was on his mind. 

“You don’t have horns,” he said, stating the obvious, and Kiriya raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulders and nodding. 

“Had ‘em cut off years ago. Run into less trouble without ‘em,” he explained, and Hiiro nodded his head. Kiriya did work in the morgue, after all. His species, while known for man-eating, were also strictly scavengers that only ate things others killed. He imagined the kind of controversy that would cause as a coroner. Still, he imagined that it must have hurt. 

Kiriya eyed him for a moment, then moved over and sat down in the chair next to him, reaching over and grabbing Hiiro’s hand to bring it up to the side of his head, running his fingers through his hair. Hiiro was just tipsy enough not to pull away at the inappropriate contact, and he noticed with some fascination what Kiriya was showing him. There were two sets of three small, bony protrusions hidden by his hair, one on each side of his head, only slightly jagged and coming only a centimeter or two away from his skull. Hiiro lets his fingers linger for a second too long before letting his hand fall down to his side, not quite meeting Kiriya’s gaze. 

“I never actually meant to /lie/ to you,” Kiriya pointed out, leaning away just enough so that they weren’t quite touching anymore. “I just let people assume what they want. You’re the first person to actually think I was from earth,” he said, the corner of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly as though the very idea were amusing. 

Hiiro didn’t find it quite as such, and he closed his eyes as he leaned away. 

He wasn’t still angry, not really. Not at Kiriya, anyways. At himself, a little bit. 

“You’re right, I made an assumption,” he said, his tone a bit gruff. If it weren’t for the alcohol loosening his tongue, he doubted that he would ever actually open up about this, but he was feeling just a little relaxed and maudlin, and after a week of stressing he was just /tired/. “I wanted a connection to home, up here. I don’t have friends, here or on Earth, so when I saw somebody who might have been that connection…” He trailed off. 

Kiriya was watching him, but he couldn’t think of what else to say. 

“You know,” Kiriya said slowly, letting out a long sigh of an exhale. “Just because I’m not human doesn’t mean we can’t, you know.” He gestured between the two of them. “Be friends. Or whatever you have in mind. I do actually like you, Hiiro, against all logic.” 

He said it with a smile, and Hiiro had half a mind to be offended, but he took another sip of his drink instead, realizing he’d finished up his glass and reaching clumsily for the bottle to pour himself another one. 

There’s a reason why Hiiro doesn’t drink often, he thinks later as he leans up against Kiriya on the couch, his body warm and pleasantly fuzzy feeling. He normally never lets himself get this tactile, but Kiriya seems to enjoy it, his arm wrapped around Hiiro’s shoulders. They’re friends. They’ve come to an understanding, this is normal. 

Except it’s not normal, really, for Hiiro. He had never even been this close with Saki, before; they didn’t cuddle, back when she was alive. He had held her hand a few times, but this level of physical contact was new. It was nice, really, even if it was only brought on by inebriation. 

Kiriya was flipping through the channels on the television, occasionally offering up a little hint of conversation, but nothing serious. Hiiro doesn’t really answer, in favour of curling closer into Kiriya’s body heat. Did Ikhalians have an abnormally high body temperature? Hiiro can’t remember any of his biology classes. 

Something has changed between them, now. Before, Hiiro had spurned Kiriya’s subtle advances, ignoring the hand around his shoulders or the unnecessary nearness when they ate or drank together. Now he was accepting it, and the offer of whatever more came with it, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

*** 

The first kiss came after they knew each other for a year. They had been sharing dinner - Hiiro had actually tried to cook, for once, with some beef that his father had sent him as part of a monthly care package. It was far from anything fancy, but Kiriya had shown an interest in earth cuisine when Hiiro had mentioned it. 

“Is it supposed to be turning black like that?” Kiriya asked suddenly, coming up from behind Hiiro as he tried to fry up something edible for the two of them. The sudden arm flung carelessly around his shoulders caused Hiiro to tense, and he turned around suddenly enough that his face ended up sort of mashing up painfully against the other man’s. They both broke apart, groaning. 

Kiriya muttered something in his native tongue under his breath. Hiiro rubbed his sore jaw, tasting iron as he ran his tongue along his lower lip. He brought his fingers to it, absently; it was just split, nothing major, but he noticed that Kiriya had stopped cursing and was instead watching him. 

Hiiro wondered just what it was that he was so entranced by, before remembering that he was in the presence of somebody who had probably eaten people like him before. Of course, they would have been dead at the time, but-- 

Despite what he may have thought, Kiriya moved slow when he did make a move, reaching up and gripping the side of Hiiro’s head as he leaned in closer, and then their lips were touching. Hiiro was impressed that he didn’t flinch, even though it was far from a predatory action; the first and only time Saki had tried to kiss him he had panicked and pushed her away. This time he felt himself relax instead, opening his mouth when he felt Kiriya’s tongue slowly slide over the seam of his lips. 

It was nice. Different than trying to kiss a girl, he found, which had felt strange and wrong at the time for reasons he didn’t understand. This felt comfortable, and he leaned into Kiriya’s touch as the other pushed him back against the counter-- 

And then the smoke detector went off, and Kiriya cursed as he grabbed the pan of burnt meat from the stove, while Hiiro grabbed a dishtowel and quickly began fanning the air to try and get the alarm to stop screeching.


End file.
